The Silent Child
by LilyEvans2001
Summary: What happens when you aren't aloud to see your mother for 10 years? As a child, a silence over takes you...and you find out something? Find out is "The Silent Child" series


# The First Meeting

By

Lily

Part 1 of the Silent Child Series

A/N-I changed it a bit from the poem, just read it and review it.I hope you like.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A short brown-haired girl, in blue jeans and an emerald shirt, silently leapt off her broom, a Firebolt 300, and threw a backpack over her shoulder.The wind blew a strand of dark hair into her dark green eyes, but she brushed it away without caring.With broom in one hand, and a schedule in the other, Gina McGowan slowly walked towards the enormous oak doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The rain poured from the sky, as Gina waited for someone to come.She knocked hard on the door a few more times, but knew that it would be awhile.She parked herself down on the first step, shivering.

Gina sat there for about 15 minutes before someone came, and each one of those minutes felt as if the whole Wizarding World's troubles sat on her shoulders.She felt as though a thousand eyes were watching her 17-year-old body sway with the wind, and that was when the doors creaked slowly open, revealing an old man with sparkling blue eyes beyond half-moon spectacles. 

"Gina my dear!" cried Albus Dumbledore, helping her up, and into the castle.He and Gina embraced for a second, and then broke apart laughing.

"Always good to see you in superior health, Albus." muttered Gina, unzipping her backpack and finding a small book of writings."I promised you I'd write a book of poems…here ya go!"

Albus smiled kindly at Gina, took the book, and motioned for her to follow him to his office.Shortly after, Albus had said the password (Star Bar) to a small gargoyle, and had begun to walk up a flight of 102 steps.They spoke of Gina's time at Mayward School of Witchcraft, for witches only.She had been miserable there, with no friends, and because it was all the way in America, she had felt out of place.

"Well, your mother will be glad to see you," said Albus, as they reached the doors to his office.He flung them open, revealing all the teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Gina!" cried half of them, flinging their arms around her, and pinching her cheeks.Gina tried to look for her mother over all of them, but there was no hope.Soon everyone backed off a bit, and she was able to see her mother.

Minerva McGonagall stood in a corner, smiling at everyone as they passed.It was a sad smile, noted Gina, as she walked over to her."Hi mom." She said simply, smiling wider than she had in awhile, stopping just before her mother.

Minerva smiled helplessly at her daughter, and wrapped her in the largest hug."Gina, oh god Gina…I thought I'd lost you to your father…" she sobbed; tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.Gina tried her best not to cry too, but soon could not stop a river from flowing down her cheeks.They stayed like that for a while, as others clapped and cheered for them.

Soon, Albus returned from retrieving the Sorting Hat, and made Gina sit on the stool.She watched her mother smile proudly at her, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Gina was handed the hat, and she shoved it onto her head.Almost immediately, she heard a small voice in her ear that no one else could hear.

"Well, well, well!" said the sorting hat, a tone of sarcasm in his voice, "We have Minerva McGonagall's daughter here, don't we?Tut, tut…I would've thought you'd been here years before now!"

_Oh shut up and place me in a house already!_ Thought Gina, annoyed by the Hat's antics.It seemed to be quiet for a bit, but then whispered some more.

"Sharp as a tack, I see…and bravery, oh yes…tons!Well, I must say I haven't seen anyone with such good intentions for one house since Harry Potter!" laughed the hat, as Gina tried hard not to smile.

_Harry, Harry Potter? _She thought, excitedly, _He goes to Hogwarts?_

__The hat snickered."Of course, silly…well, the only house you belong is really in…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, and stopped talking.Albus removed the hat from her head, and everyone smiled once more at her.

"A true Gryffindor at heart, I always told you that Minerva!" cried Albus, putting the hat on his desk."I suppose you are quite tired, Gina?Well, off to Gryffindor Tower!"

Minerva led the way, mostly.The other teachers went to their offices, while Gina and her mother had a bit of a chat.

"How has your father been?" was the first question Minerva asked.Gina laughed sarcastically.

"He is the same.He has a new wife, and…well, he does the same to her as he did to you…but he never touched me.I don't understand it." Said Gina, tears coming to her eyes.That was when she decided to ask the question that she had wondered about since she was 7 years old.

"Mom…" she started, wondering how she could put her question into words."Mom, why…why did I have to go with dad?"

Minerva sighed deeply."That, my dear, is a tough question…" she muttered, stopping at a picture of quite a large lady, "And I will answer it in the morning.Goodnight, Gina."

She leaned down, and kissed her daughter on the forehead.With that, they said their good byes until the morning, and Gina entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

Gina expected everyone to be asleep, but she found that that wasn't the case.Three students sat in the room, two on the floor playing chess, one in a chair, reading.

"Ah ha!" laughed a red-haired boy, "Check mate, my friend!"Gina cleared her throat, to prove her presence.

The group of students looked up from their activities, curiosity in their eyes.A boy with messy black hair was the first to get to his feet.

"Hullo." He said, straightening his glasses, and trying to flatten his hair, "Who, my I ask, are you?"

Gina smiled nervously.She walked over to the boy, and threw out her hand."Gina McGowan-McGonagall, please to meet you.Harry Potter, I presume?"

Harry's eyes lit up instantly.He smiled widely at Gina, and turned to the girl who had still not put her book down."Hermione!" he cried, laughing, "It's McGonagall's daughter!"

Hermione Granger, the girl who sat in the chair, now stood too.She wore a silk nightgown, white with stars on it, which just brushed the ground.Her bushy brown hair fell slightly below her shoulders, and she wore a pair of small reading glasses.Behind the glasses were a pair of chestnut brown eyes, which seemed to harden a bit under the fact that Gina shook hands with Harry.

"Hullo there, Minerva never told me she had a daughter," muttered Hermione, putting her book down.She walked over, and slipped her hand into Harry's, obviously to prove that he was taken.Gina dropped Harry's hand, and looked over to the red haired boy.

"You must be one of the Weasley's," she said, walking over to him.Ron seemed a bit stunned by this girl, for normally the boy was the one to approach someone so beautiful.Gina found Ron quite good looking, for he was tall and his red hair was now tinted with bits of brown.Ron took her hand, and instead of shaking it, he kissed the top of it.He looked up at her, and Gina blushed furiously.

"Ron Weasley." He said, dropping her hand, and straightening up.He was actually only about 4 inches taller than her, but that was enough to seem quite tall.Gina smiled flirtatiously at him, but soon turned away.

"I was wondering," she said, turning around to Hermione, "Where are the girl's dormitories?I am quite tired, and I think I shall turn in.I'll explain more in the morning, for I expect classes are not on Saturdays?"

Hermione's completion softened a bit."I'll show you where we stay," she said, starting to walk towards a flight of stairs.She stopped, though, and looked back at Harry. 

"Come and see me at 1:30, alright?" she said, an indescribable look on her face.Harry smiled, laughed, and waved to the girls.

"Goodnight!" Ron called to Gina, as she began to follow Hermione.Harry and Ron went back to their chess game, even if they were starting over.

"Here it is." Said Hermione, showing Gina into a large dormitory.There were two empty four-poster beds at the end on the room, each lied with gold and crimson.Hermione pointed to the one second to last, and muttered, "That one is yours.You and I will have to share a dresser and wardrobe.I trust you will sleep well, as everyone at Hogwarts does at night…goodnight."

Gina dropped her things at the end of her bed, reaching into her backpack and pulling out 20 or so spell books.Hermione seemed quite interested in them, but she laid her head down on her own pillow, obviously not asleep, and waiting for Harry to come at 1:30.

Gina slipped into a pair of boxer shorts, and a t-shirt, the only things she had to sleep in besides regular clothes and Hogwarts robes.She jumped into bed, trying to sleep, but finding it hard.

It must've been around 1:30, because Gina heard the door of the dormitory creak open.She kept her eyes closed, and just listened.

"Herm, are you awake?" whispered Harry, who was so close to Gina that she could hear his movements.The _click, click _of his shoes spread through the whole room, but woke no one.Gina heard Hermione roll over, and could nearly hear her smile.

************************************************************

(A/N Anytime that there is a ***** pattern, that means it is Hermione's PoV.)

************************************************************

"Of course I'm awake," muttered Hermione Granger, motioning for Harry to lay down with her.Harry sat down on her bed, and looked her in the eyes.

"How can we keep hiding this?" he asked, taking her hand, and kissing it.Hermione sat up in bed, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It is hard, but I think most people know…don't you remember that night, at the meadow?"(That comes in later) muttered Hermione, pulling away.

Harry smiled at Hermione, and lay down next to her.He slipped his arms around her waist, and Hermione took his hands.He started to whisper, yet sing, at the same time into Hermione's ear.

"If I fall along the way, pick me up and dust me off…" he sang, laughing a bit.Hermione giggled as Harry kissed her neck, and she started to drift off to the sound of his voice.

"And if I get too tired to make it, be my breath so I can walk.If I need some other love, give me more than I can stand.And when my smile gets old and faded, wait around and I'll smile again…shouldn't be so complicated, just hold me and then, just hold me again…" he sang, as Hermione slowly fell asleep.This was their song, and it put each of them into an odd trance.In the other bed, Gina accidentally stirred, and Harry stopped singing.

"I'll see in the morning my love," he said to Hermione, kissing her once more, and more deeply.He walked out of the room, as Hermione glared at Gina's back.She did not like her so far, for she seemed to want to take Harry from beneath her.But that wasn't possible, for Harry loved her too much…right?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, only Gina McGowan.The song that Harry sings to Hermione is part of "Bent" by Matchbox 20.That belongs to them.


End file.
